Screw Your Love to The Sticking Place
by Lorelai Rhymeless
Summary: Any Shakspeare buff might reconize the slightly tweaked quote from Macbeth. A QuuFuu fic! Chapter 5 is up guys!
1. Moving

It was the week after the final and things were beginning to change in the Garden. The SeeD initiates who had passed the final were finally given a room of their own. Most of the newest members of Seed were already boxing their things up for the move, although they would not be permitted to move until after the celebratory ball. Also, the newest group of SeeD trainees would be arriving in a few weeks, and preparations had to be made for them. Things were indeed busy about the Garden, Fujin, however, chose to take her time. Earlier she had decided, with the blessings of Headmaster Cid and Edea, to continue and finish her training as a Seed, so she was among the newest graduating class. To her, moving to a private room did not seem to matter much because she had no roommate. Now that she thought back on it, Fujin vaguely remembered another person living with her at one point in time. However, the combination of her rough mannerisms, difference in age, reputation, and the fact that she insisted, violently at times, that the curtains were always drawn to block the sun, had taken care of the roommate problem. In addition to that, she wasn't moving into a private room, she was moving into a suite with Quistis. This caused her some discomfort, for though she and Quistis had indeed become very close, Fujin still wasn't sure if she was ready to live with the other woman.  
  
Fujin sighed to herself and sat on her clothing covered bed to begin the tedious task of sorting through what she wanted to keep. She did love Quistis, she loved her very deeply, but the relationship seemed to be moving too quickly for the solitary warrior. Once the two women had revealed their feelings for each other, Quistis seemed to sweep her off her feet. The beautiful instructor was always there, always asking how she was, how she felt, what she was thinking. She had the annoying ability to make Fujin extremely uncomfortable, 'certain' comments, dressing in 'certain' ways, constantly flirting with her. True, Fujin thought as she tossed a worn shirt in the 'no' pile, I did enjoy the attention. I still do, because if she ever stopped I'd panic, and I think she knows that. Otherwise, she wouldn't do it so much. Fujin smiled to herself. That little vixen, I suppose that's what I love about her. She looked over at the one picture she kept out on her dresser. Quistis smiled out at the world as she held Fujin close to her, Fujin of course was not smiling, but she clung to her love as she glared at the camera, as if daring someone to take Quistis from her. She knows how to make me be.well me. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"COME." She said balling up another shirt and throwing it into the 'yes' pile. Quistis poked her head into the dimly lit room.  
  
"Hey sweetie, good morning!" she smiled and stepped into the room. "Getting ready to move?"  
  
"WHAT TIPPED OFF?" Fujin asked sarcastically and looked up from the pile she was working on.  
  
"Oh you!" Quistis walked over to the window and pulled at the thick curtains "Dark enough in here?"  
  
"LIKE IT DARK."  
  
Quistis smiled and sat down on the bed.  
  
"I know, want some help?"  
  
Fujin nodded and shoved a pile of clothes over.  
  
"DOING WELL?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, things are getting a little hectic around here though, what with all the preparations for the Graduation Ball, assignments for new SeeD members, and arrangements for new students. Then again, things are always busy this time of year."  
  
"TOO BUSY?"  
  
"No, I get through it every year, thanks for asking. Oh yeah, about the students, has Headmaster Cid spoken to you yet?"  
  
"SPOKEN?"  
  
"Oh, I guess he hasn't."  
  
"ABOUT?" "Oh nothing, he'll speak to you eventually. You know you really shouldn't ball up your shirts like this." Quistis carefully began to fold a few of Fujin's shirts. Fujin gave her a suspicious look. She hated being kept in the dark about things. Especially when they pertained to her.  
  
"Don't worry its' good news."  
  
Fujin rolled her eyes exasperatedly "WHAT ABOUT?"  
  
"It's a surprise, and I'm not going to ruin it."  
  
"OH YEAH?" Fujin asked, suddenly looking quite evil.  
  
"Yeah." Quistis replied evenly. Quistis suddenly found herself lying flat on the floor, Fujin grinning as she pinned her down.  
  
"TELL, OR TICKLE." She threatened.  
  
"My lips are sealed."  
  
"TELL!" Fujin frantically began to tickle the captive instructor.  
  
"No never!" Quistis laughed trying to fend off the attack.  
  
The two struggled briefly as they tried to pin each other. Fujin almost had Quistis pinned when the agile woman slipped out of her grasp and pushed her over.  
  
"Gotcha!" Quistis shouted triumphantly and straddled her love successfully pinning her to the floor.  
  
"ONLY YOU." Fujin replied squirming a bit.  
  
"Hehe, better be only me." Quistis said leaning over and dropping a kiss on her lover's lips. Fujin chuckled and took both of Quistis' hands.  
  
"Of course only you." she replied deep in her throat.  
  
"Don't do that, you know what."  
  
Just then, a bell sounded throughout the Garden and Squall's voice came over the intercom.  
  
"Will Fujin Kazeno please report to Headmaster Cid's office, I repeat, will Fujin Kazeno please report to Headmaster Cid's office."  
  
Fujin sat up with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"SQUALL?"  
  
"Yeah, he's getting training from Headmaster Cid. Once he's ready, Squall will take over as Headmaster." Quistis made herself comfortable in Fujin's lap.  
  
"SQUALL, HEADMASTER?"  
  
"Yep, I think he'll do a good job."  
  
Fujin shrugged and got up, spilling Quistis from her lap at the same time.  
  
"Hey!" she protested Fujin just grinned and patted Quistis' head.  
  
"OFFICE." She ran a hand through her hair and offered Quistis a hand. "WALK?"  
  
"Sure," Quistis took the offered hand "I need to see Xu anyway, she's got the schedules up for teachers now."  
  
The two exited Fujin's room hand in hand. 


	2. New Job

Cid Kramer stood admiring the view from his newly refurbished office. Things seemed to be going well for the Garden this year, too bad he would be giving up his position as Headmaster soon. Squall was picking up the duties of Headmaster surprisingly well, and the day of Cid's retirement suddenly seemed a lot closer. He smiled to himself and took a sip of tea from his cup, a nice herbal tea that eased the pains of old age. Yes, Cid was beginning to feel his age, which was part of the reason why he was retiring; he just couldn't keep up with the kids these days.  
  
" Reconsidering your decision?" came the willowy voice from behind him.  
  
"Of course not dear, just thinking on it."  
  
"Ahhh, and what praytell were you thinking?" Edea asked as she joined him at the window.  
  
" Just that I think it's past time to do this, and I'm glad that Squall will be the one to take over. He's truly meant for it."  
  
"Yes he is." Edea replied "Although you never would have guessed it from seeing him as a child."  
  
"Oh really?" Cid chuckled.  
  
"Yes, he was a very solitary child, and he didn't seem to care much for the others, except Ellone of course. Oh I knew he cared for them all, but he wouldn't show it. He's gotten better at showing how he feels though."  
  
"He has indeed my dear." Cid paused for a moment and sighed.  
  
"What makes you uncomfortable love?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just that I have some doubts about one of the newest additions to our staff."  
  
"Fujin?"  
  
Cid nodded sheepishly.  
  
"I don't understand why you asked me to give her the job. I mean, she is a.nice girl, but I don't know how well she will adjust to the responsibility. Or how she will interact with the kids."  
  
" I wouldn't suggest anything that would be of harm to anyone dear. I think this will be good for Fujin, because it will help her become a part of the Garden society. She only really interacts with a few people. Quistis, which is reasonable seeing how attached they are to each other. Also, she and Seifer have of course remained close." Edea chuckled, "Believe it or not but she and Zell have actually become good friends."  
  
"Zell?" Cid repeated quizzically.  
  
"Yes surprisingly enough she connects quite well with him. I suppose even she can't ignore the power of his personality. I also believe she has been working with him to maintain the Ragnorok."  
  
"I never would have thought."  
  
" Not many would have dear, so do not worry, she will excel at the responsibility you've placed upon her."  
  
"Ha, I should have known better than to question something you suggested. You know your children so well."  
  
"Yes well, after all I did the least I can do in return is give them the best life I can."  
  
"None of that now, you know no one blames you for what happened, just like no one blames Seifer."  
  
"I know. Thank you Cid." Edea said taking his hand.  
  
"For what?" he asked his face reddening.  
  
"For being yourself you silly man!" she kissed him gently on the cheek. "Now compose yourself, Fujin is here to see you."  
  
"What? How do you..."  
  
Edea just looked at him.  
  
"Oh okay, I won't ask."  
  
"I'll let her in." Edea said as she went to the door.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Of course." She said as the door automatically slid open. "Good afternoon Fujin." She said to the startled woman.  
  
Fujin simply nodded and walked past Edea and into Cid's office. Edea gave her husband an encouraging smile and exited the room. Cid turned and sat at his desk.  
  
"Good afternoon Fujin, please have a seat. Oh yes, congratulations on passing the exam I had every confidence in you." Fujin plastered on a smile, she doubted the statement was true. "Anyway, I've called you here to ask what your future plans are. What do you intend on doing now that you are in SeeD?"  
  
"UNKNOWN." Fujin stated as she shrugged.  
  
"Ahh, well I may have the perfect place for you." Cid shuffled a few papers lying on his desk and continued. " I reviewed your performance in the final exam. You excelled in the written and field test portions of the exam. Now I realize that you've taken the courses before, but after seeing your scores and taking into account the display of your abilities during the Neo Sorceress War I believe we have the perfect job." Fujin gave Cid an exasperated look as if hurrying him along. "Um yes, well I've decided to make you an instructor this year."  
  
"WHAT!?" she shouted. Cid jumped at her sudden outburst. "INSTRUCTOR?"  
  
"Yes Fujin, you're to be a weapons instructor this year."  
  
"CAN'T! NOT GOOD FOR JOB!" Fujin coughed violently and cleared her throat.  
  
"That's not true Fujin." Cid got up and crossed to the front of his desk. "With, your intricate knowledge on melee weapons and your stellar leadership abilities I think you'll do fine."  
  
"NO! WILL FAIL." She turned abruptly and went for the door.  
  
"Wait Fujin!" Cid grabbed her arm, which she promptly ripped from his grasp. "You should know that Edea is the one who suggested I place you as an instructor."  
  
Fujin blinked at him.  
  
"EDEA?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"She did not give me a precise reason, but she thinks you will do well." Fujin was silent. "Besides, you know her when she says something will happen then it will happen." Fujin's face darkened and she looked towards the door. "She knows you better than you think she does, and she wouldn't steer one of her beloved children wrong."  
  
"ACCEPT." Fujin said after a long moment's pause.  
  
"Good!" Cid said smiling and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Welcome to the Garden staff. Now, go see Xu about class assignments, she'll help you get started."  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin turned to leave.  
  
"Just come to me if you have any problems." Cid called as the door slid shut. 


	3. Dinner and Memories

"What is Headmaster Cid thinking?" Fujin thought to herself as she rode the elevator down to the second floor. The doors slid open with a ding and she stepped out and turned left at the end of the hallway. "I can't teach a class. People don't like people like me, I scare them". She continued down the hallway and stopped at the fourth door, which was Xu's office. She paused for a moment as the door slid open and stalked in. Quistis sat chatting idly with the other woman as she entered. Fujin cleared her throat loudly and the two looked up from the schedule they'd been discussing.  
  
"Oh hello Fujin." Xu greeted with a smile "How've you been?"  
  
Fujin scowled in reply and glared at Quistis.  
  
"YOU KNEW."  
  
Quistis chuckled "Of course I knew. I told Cid that you'd be very good for the job as a matter of fact."  
  
"WRONG."  
  
"Oh come on Fujin." Xu began "You'll do fine. If Headmaster Cid thinks you'll do a good job then you will. Besides you're gonna be a weapons instructor, those kids'll need someone to whip them into shape. You're perfect for that!"  
  
"THANKS." Fujin replied sarcastically.  
  
"Aw, don't worry so much." Xu shuffled through some stacks of paper. "Ah- ha! Kazeno, Fujin. Here's your schedule, list of names, past history of each of your pupils and all the rules concerned with teaching the usage of melee weaponry. I've also included a guide I make for all new teachers. It'll help you know where to get started in giving your skills to others." Xu dumped the formidable stack of papers into Fujin's arms. Fujin hefted the stack and looked incredulously from Xu to Quistis. Quistis gave her a sympathetic look; she remembered her first year teaching and knew how overwhelmed Fujin must already be feeling.  
  
"Come on," she said gathering her slightly smaller stack of papers "I'll help you sort through it okay?" Fujin nodded and side stepped to allow Quistis through the door first.  
  
* * *  
  
"You really shouldn't be so nervous about teaching Fujin." Quistis said as they walked down the hall to Quistis' room. Fujin bit her lip and was silent. "It's really not so bad." Quistis unlocked the door and stepped in as it slid open. Fujin followed her in and set her stack of papers on Quistis' desk. She glanced at the clock as Quistis slipped out of her shoes and loosened her blouse.  
  
" FOUR O-CLOCK." She said "DINNER?"  
  
"Yeah, I haven't had anything all day. What would you like?"  
  
Fujin shrugged and gestured to Quistis.  
  
"Okay, I'll decide. I think I still have some..." Quistis trailed off as she retreated into the kitchen.  
  
Fujin sighed and sat down to read over the information Xu had pressed upon her. She smiled to herself as Quistis buzzed around her kitchen. "Soon to be our kitchen, that was an interesting thought. I've never shared a kitchen with anyone. Come to think of it, I've never shared much of anything with anyone." She looked up from a page on maintaining temper to watch her love once more. Fujin loved to watch Quistis cook, the other woman had tried to teach her how, but the results were...less than satisfactory. So Fujin happily left the cooking to the lovely blonde...who had...let...her...hair down. She gazed absently as Quistis shook out her long blonde tresses. Quistis usually kept her hair up and out of her way, even while she slept, but on rare intimate occasions, she could be persuaded to let it down. "So much for reading over this stupid mountain of paper." Fujin thought. Smile tweaking at the edge of her mouth she got to her feet and joined Quistis at the stove. She wrapped her arms around Quistis' waist and rested her chin upon the woman's shoulder.  
  
"LET HAIR DOWN."  
  
"It's hot over here." Quistis replied.  
  
"SMELLS GOOD."  
  
"Thanks," Quistis said as she stirred some seasoning into a light sauce. " there's some chicken baking in the oven, can you get it out for me?" Quistis stepped out of the way, as Fujin knelt to take the chicken from the oven. "Try dicing it for me okay? Big pieces."  
  
Fujin nodded and set to work with a knife and fork, carefully cutting the chicken into bite sized pieces. As she worked Quistis strained out a pot of noodles she had boiling and dumped them into a serving bowl.  
  
"Chicken ready?"  
  
Fujin nodded and added the chicken to the bowl and held it steady as Quistis added the sauce. Fujin loved it when she and Quistis worked together, she always felt as if for a few moments no one else existed.  
  
"Shall we go out to the living room?" Quistis said taking the bowl and two plates out to the table. Fujin grabbed two forks and napkins and joined Quistis at the table.  
  
"WISH COULD COOK." She said as she seated her self.  
  
"Oh you do fine Fujin." Quistis reassured and served herself from the bowl.  
  
"IF LIKE EAT TOXIC WASTE."  
  
"Fujin!" Quistis laughed "You do fine when you cook. You just need to learn how to know when too much is too much."  
  
Fujin blanched and sighed.  
  
"BREAD."  
  
"Too much yeast."  
  
"OVER-FLOWED ON FLOOR."  
  
"We ate sandwiches for weeks, and practically forced it on our friends."  
  
"DON'T SAY SANDWICH." Fujin made a face.  
  
"Silly." Quistis smiled and continued with dinner.  
  
* * *  
  
That night Fujin sat up in bed reading the student background sheets Xu had given her. She wasn't really reading them, just skimming through to find anything unusual. Since she was teaching a beginner's course, she had a lot of variety in her students. Anyone who was entering the SeeD program had to take this course so she had students from 16 to her age to teach. Fujin was just about ready to call it a night when a name caught her attention. Kotori,Veralsari... 'Sari for short. Where had she heard that name? It sparked memories within her she could not grasp, a child laughing, a flower filled meadow, the sunset, and an overwhelming sadness. Her breath came hard, why was she reacting like this? Who was this Veralsari Kotrori? Fujin shook her head to clear it, "I'm probably just tired." She thought so she cleared the bed of errant paper and clicked the light out. 


	4. Life in the Garden

The next day, Fujin woke up to find herself lying half off the bed. She blinked once and gazed at the upside down room not really comprehending what was going on. Lazily she stretched her back, but the action caused her to become unbalanced so she slipped and fell headfirst onto the floor. Fujin bit back a curse and sat upright rubbing her head. "Smooth move". She thought to herself. "Time to greet another day...yeah right". Yawning she got to her feet, stretched once more and shuffled to the bathroom. She'd left Quistis' rather late last night, and while she had nothing to do today, Fujin knew that Quistis' schedule was busy. "I hope I didn't keep her up too long." She started the shower and stepped in. She shivered briefly as the cool water shocked her skin. "Really, it was her fault for keeping me over there for so long, she insisted I memorize all those damned rules. " You'll thank me later." She said...silly woman." The water slowly began to warm up and she lathered a soap sponge and began to meticulously clean herself. "Quisty's bound to be busy today. I think I'll just go off to the training area for the day. I feel out of practice." She rinsed herself off once and stood still under the running water a bit longer. Fujin had always liked allowing the water to flow over her, it helped her center herself and focus her thoughts. Sighing she switched off the water and stepped onto the chilly tile floor. After toweling herself dry Fujin donned an old pair of sweat pants and reached for a worn T-shirt, which had the sleeves cut off. Fujin frowned and hesitated before putting the shirt on. It was old and had been through a lot of practice sessions so naturally it was missing a bit more than the sleeves. The bottom had been sliced through showing the toned muscles of her abdomen. While she was not afraid of looking 'fat' in the cut off tee Fujin wasn't to excited at the prospect of showing her stomach off to the world. Quistis' voice echoed in her mind " You only live once. Carpe diem my love, seize the day." Fujin shrugged, ripped off the torn edges, and slipped the T-shirt over her head. Grabbing her chakram, Fujin exited her room and was off to the training area. "She's right." Fujin thought. "I only live once." By the time Fujin got to the training area she was feeling rather proud of herself. She passed the door that would lead her to the monster forest and strode into the newer section of the arena. The Garden was undergoing some add-ons to accommodate the new influx of students. Part of that construction involved the training arena. Four new dojos for martial arts classes, a shooting range, weight room, and two new training salles were added to assist in the training of the newest SeeD inductees. Of course, whenever the students weren't using the equipment the staff did. Fujin chose training salle 1 to use as her own for the day, walking to the center of the padded floor she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.  
  
" Fancy seeing you here." A voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"SEIFER." Fujin stated turning around to face him. He stood in the doorway, Hyperion resting on his shoulder.  
  
"In the flesh." He flashed a grin. "It's been awhile since I've seen you down here. Where you been?"  
  
"PACKING."  
  
"Oh yeah, you and Quisty are moving in together right?"  
  
"CORRECT."  
  
"How's she been?" he inquired moving into the room "I haven't seen her since the final exam."  
  
"BEEN BUSY, PREPARATIONS." Fujin shifted her weight. True, she hadn't spoken to Seifer in awhile, but she really wanted to get down to business.  
  
"Ahhh, I get you. I just came down here for some exercise. Wanna spar a bit?" Seifer hefted Hyperion and arched an eyebrow.  
  
"THOUGHT WOULD NEVER ASK." Fujin grinned and lunged forward.  
  
* * *  
  
"Look Selphie! The streamers can't go there because it'll make the room look lopsided. Put them over on the other wall!"  
  
"But this is the entrance! People will want to take pictures under the streamers as they walk in!"  
  
"I know that! However, for over all aesthetic effect they need to go elsewhere."  
  
"Quisty! I know how to decorate for parties, been doin' it my whole life." Selphie argued  
  
" I know," Quistis began patiently "but I'm telling you the streamers make the room look lopsided."  
  
"But I like the streamers."  
  
"I know, but can't you see my point?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just being stubborn." Selphie grinned. " How about we ditch the streamers and have a specific place for picture taking. Like last year."  
  
"Yeah, that was a clever idea."  
  
"Thanks," Selphie scurried up a ladder to take down the offending streamers " I'm thinking we use the windows as the background? Starry night, nice ocean view. The Garden will be over the ocean then right?"  
  
"Yes yes, so the window idea is fine." Quistis grabbed a trashcan and held it for Selphie "Have we confirmed the caterers yet?"  
  
"Yeah, they've got a nice spread planned for the dinner, and said they'll leave us finger foods for the dance too."  
  
"That's nice of them."  
  
"Yep. Okay, let's go see how everyone else is doing." Selphie hopped down form the ladder and she and Quistis made their way across the ballroom.  
  
"Looks like everything is going well. I don't think you need me anymore, do you?"  
  
"No we'll be fine, why? Got someplace to be?" Selphie asked.  
  
"No not really, but I'm kinda busy right now. I've still got last minute things to hand in to Xu and Cid. I've also got the graduation preparations, and now that Fujin is a member of the staff..."  
  
"Wait wait wait..." Selphie interrupted "Fujin's a teacher now?"  
  
"Yep, teaching one beginner's course and two specialized classes."  
  
"Why?" Selphie asked rudely.  
  
"Why not?" Quistis' eyes narrowed.  
  
"Come on Quisty," Selphie began "you know she and I aren't like best friends or anything."  
  
"What does that have to do with her teaching a class?"  
  
"Nothing I guess, but now I'm the only one who doesn't teach." Selphie pouted.  
  
"Oh nonsense! Seifer doesn't teach and neither does Squall or Rinoa."  
  
"Yeah, but they all have jobs besides being a SeeD."  
  
"I think you're fine where you are Selphie. You're a people person and you need to be out and about. You've been out on more field missions this year than I have, I'm jealous."  
  
"Oh Quisty! Enough!" Selphie chuckled and looked over Quistis' shoulder in surprise. "Justyn be careful, you're about to unhook that chandelier! See ya later Quisty!" Selphie scurried off to assist the panicking student.  
  
"Bye dear!" Quistis said to the yellow blur. She chuckled to herself and walked out of the ballroom. "Time to review the schedules for new students." She thought as she made her way down the hallway "Sooooo boring!" 


	5. Edea and a Box

Fujin sat picking at her breakfast this early morning. She'd gotten almost no sleep last night and doubted she would get anymore tonight. She'd been up tossing and turning, worrying about the dreaded First Day of School. Yes, a few weeks had passed and the new year started tomorrow. The new students were already settled in their rooms and awaited the next day with anticipation and excitement. Fujin just hoped she would live to see next week. On top of that already large stress was the news that the new wing that was meant to house Garden staff was not open yet, so no double with Quistis, not for sometime anyway. True, Fujin had been nervous about her new living arrangements, but that didn't mean she didn't want to move in with Quistis. She sighed; it only gave her more to think about.  
  
Across from her Quistis frowned and leaned forward in her seat. "You okay? You haven't touched your food." Fujin remained silent and half-heartedly shoved a forkful of eggs in her mouth. "Still nervous about tomorrow?" Fujin nodded and took a sip of water from her glass. "Oh don't be." Quistis gave a reassuring smile. "Everyone knows you'll do fine. Anyway, today is a relax day. Use it to go over what you plan to do, and how you're going to whip those newbies into shape." Quistis gestured wildly with her fork causing a bit of sausage to go flying toward the oncoming Zell's face.  
  
"Hey!" Zell yelled as he artfully dodged the airborne sausage. "What's with the flying bratwurst? I only wanna join you two for breakfast!"  
  
"Sorry Zell." Quistis apologized as Fujin doubled up in laughter. "I was only trying to make Fujin feel better."  
  
Zell set down his breakfast tray which, despite it being so early in the morning, was overflowing with hotdogs. "Well can it not involve chucking sausage at my head?" plopped down and began to stuff hotdogs into his mouth.  
  
"Guess we can accommodate you there." Quistis chuckled and resumed eating. "How's Lor?"  
  
"Oh she's cool!" Zell replied smiling as he bit into another hotdog. "She's got the day off from the library today. So we're gettin' together once more before the year starts."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"Meah, wor gefing rol 'lose." His mouth was completely full.  
  
"How can you eat hotdogs so early in the morning?" Quistis asked, as she valiantly tried to ignore the way Zell gorged himself on hotdogs.  
  
He paused once to take a big gulp of orange juice. "Hey Garden hotdogs are the closest thing to heaven we've got! They give ya tons of energy!"  
  
"TOO MUCH." Fujin commented with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Mwa?" Zell questioned, mouth full of chewed up hotdog.  
  
"ENERGY."  
  
Zell just looked confused and shrugged it of figuring that he would have understood if it mattered.  
  
Quistis just shook her head. "Anyway, Fujin you've no need be nervous. All you have to do is establish the fact that you are the teacher and they are the students and you are there to teach them the skills they'll need in the field."  
  
Fujin just stared at Quistis. "What?" She said.  
  
"You just gotta show 'em who's boss!" Zell said shoving the last hotdog into his mouth.  
  
"EASY SAID THAN DONE."  
  
"Just use those skills you learned in the Disciplinary Committee."  
  
"SKILLS?" Fujin looked around in mock confusion "LEARNED SKILLS?" she grinned.  
  
"Well you damned well made my life hell back then, don't tell me you didn't learn at least one useful thing."  
  
"LEARNED MIDDLE NAME." She grinned devilishly.  
  
"Oh no! Don't you dare!" Zell warned.  
  
Fujin chuckled evily "OKAY ZELL ALEXANDER DINCHT."  
  
"AWWW MAN! Can I help it if my mom likes the GF so much?" Zell buried his face in his hands.  
  
"Well," Quistis said between chuckles. "You have to admit it is an odd middle name, especially because your mother is obsessed with him."  
  
"Not obsessed," Zell protested "just really interested."  
  
"YEAH OKAY." Fujin smirked  
  
"Bah! I'm outta here." Zell got up from the table. "See you two at the staff meeting." He deposited his tray on the growing stack next to the garbage can and exited the cafeteria.  
  
"Oh I completely forgot about the staff meeting!" Quistis groaned. "I'd been hoping we'd spend the afternoon together, just the two of us." Fujin smiled sadly, she'd been hoping for the same thing. "Now we'll have to listen to Headmaster Cid lecture us the whole time."  
  
"MEET LATER?" Fujin arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"MY ROOM?"  
  
"Sounds good." Quistis smiled and stood up from the table. "I'll see you at the staff meeting. Consider yourself lucky that you don't have to stay for the whole thing."  
  
Fujin chuckled, indeed glad that she did not have to suffer through one of Cid's excruciating lectures. "LOVE YOU."  
  
"Love you too." Quistis winked and turned to leave.  
  
Fujin was silent as she watched Quistis drop her tray off and leave the cafeteria. Despite Quistis' attempt to make her feel better Fujin was still extremely nervous. It touched her that everyone thought she would do a good job, but something still gnawed at her when she thought about leading the class.  
  
The solitary warrior sighed and finished her breakfast. She wiped her mouth and was about to leave the table when she felt intense eyes upon her back. Fujin straightened and whirled around to face whoever was standing behind her. She started when she met Edea's eyes. Truthfully, Edea was the one person who made Fujin nervous. During the wars, when she and Seifer had followed the possessed woman, Fujin had always found it difficult to be around the powerful woman and her piercing eyes. She always felt that Edea had the ability to see right into her heart. Of course Edea had been trying her hardest to make up for what she had caused during the wars. She'd felt as thought she had wronged her children the most and still worked to make everything right again. Fujin was grateful for the attempt, but still the woman made her nervous.  
  
Edea smiled. "Hello Fujin."  
  
"EDEA." Fujin said simply and moved to put away her breakfast tray.  
  
"Oh please don't leave Fujin." Edea touched the woman's arm lightly to stop her. "I wanted to speak with you."  
  
Fujin tilted her head to one side then settled her weight. "SPEAK."  
  
"Let's sit shall we?" Edea seated herself without waiting for a reply.  
  
"STAFF MEETING SOON." Fujin sat and looked impatient.  
  
"I know, I just wanted to have a small talk with you."  
  
"WHAT." She just wanted to leave, those eyes were so intense.  
  
Edea shook her head patiently. "I know you've become uncomfortable around me since the wars Fujin, but please let me speak with you." Fujin looked startled but said nothing. "Don't be so surprised. I know all my children well, and it saddens me to know that I have alienated one of them."  
  
Fujin ran a hand through her hair. "NOT A... ALIENATED."  
  
"I have made you uncomfortable around me. I cannot have one of my precious children uncomfortable around me."  
  
"ABOUT YOU?" Fujin frowned.  
  
"No, I thought you might say that. It's about you, Fujin. It's about how you feel and about you being able to come to me about it. It's about the feelings locked inside of you."  
  
"NO FEELINGS."  
  
"Oh really, then what is there?" Edea questioned, amusement some how written on her serious face.  
  
"MUSCLES AND BLACK STUFF." Fujin's face was stone still, not a trace of humor to be found. Still Edea chuckled lightly at the answer. "WHAT? IS TRUE." Fujin stated.  
  
"So you've developed a sense of humor have you?" Edea smiled and put cradled her head in an upturned palm.  
  
For once Fujin managed a smile. "QUISTIS BROUGHT OUT."  
  
"Ahhh, yes. I'm happy you two found each other by the way. I know you each had to go through a lot before you could see properly." Edea's voice grew quiet.  
  
Fujin nodded as unwanted memories flowed through her mind.  
  
"Don't feel bad dear Fujin, it was not my intention to upset you. I came to you to tell you that I have something of yours."  
  
"SOMETHING?" Something, perhaps the way Edea's voice sounded caused Fujin's stomach to feel dark and heavy.  
  
"Yes, a box of your memories."  
  
Fujin's face was unreadable as she processed what was just said. "MEMORIES?"  
  
"Yes, you had it when you came to me. I was told that you had been staying with friends of the family when you were taken from them and put in my care."  
  
"WHY TAKEN?"  
  
"They were abusive, I doubt you would remember much from then because of GF usage. Regardless, I believe it is time for me to return the box of memories to you. They are yours after all." Fujin looked doubtful, she wasn't sure she wanted to remember anything from back then. "You must take the box Fujin. You must gain your memories back. You are the last of my children I have come to. I've hesitated only because I felt it would do more harm than good to the life you've made for yourself."  
  
Fujin frowned and the dark feeling grew stronger. "THEN DON'T WANT BOX."  
  
Edea sighed and gently took the troubled woman's hand. Fujin didn't pull away, the contact made her feel better. "Being bonded with Ultimicia for so long has granted me the ability to see through the fog of the future. Not well mind you, but what I see it fairly accurate. Your future is split. You can go one way or the other, and you will have to make the choice soon."  
  
"CHOICE?"  
  
"Yes, I'm not sure of what that choice is, except that it will change your life. You'll need the box to help you make that choice." Fujin's brow knitted together as she thought.  
  
Edea stood up from the table her hand still clasping Fujin's own. "You must go or you'll be late to the meeting." Fujin rose at this, but seemed to be lost in thought. "Come to me after the meeting and I'll deliver the box to you, understand?" Fujin looked into Edea's eyes and nodded. The mysterious woman gave Fujin a warm smile and left quietly. 


End file.
